left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Johnnthemaster/L4D3 items and new items
Healing items ﻿Large Aid Kit "Large med over here''!"―The Survivors The '''Large Aid Kit', colloquially known as a Big med kit '''or '''Large health pack, is used to heal any damage the Survivors take during a campaign. When carried by Survivors, it is held on like a backpack with visible straps holding it. it looks similare to the first aud kit except bigger and gives more health Large Aid Kits can be found in the start of a campaign, and during the finale of a campaign. it can also be found in first aid stations and in random places anywhere else throughout the campaign, though this is very rare. The downfall on it its there is only one that can be found in each campaigns. there are usebly spawned at the finales and vary rare start of In Left 4 Dead 3, the player has the choice to pick up both a first aid kit and a large med kit at the same. Unlike other games L4D3 has make it possible to hold two of each types of things for example: pain pills and Adrenaline Shots, pipe bombs and bile jars in the same slots.﻿ the downfal on it when carry two items it will make the suvivor move slowly like a 40 or less health even when full health Usage It takes ten seconds to use the large Aid Kit to heal yourself or another Survivor, during which you cannot defend yourself in any way. However if you are under the effects of Adrenaline while healing yourself or another Survivor, it will only take three seconds. Large aid kit unlike the first aid kit will heal a survivor to 100% no matter how mouch health the have left enen if the have 99 As a weapon Same as the first aid kit Cola Bottle "Cola over here!"―Survivors The 'Cola Bottle '''is used to heal any damage the Survivors take during a campaign. When carried by Survivors, it is held on like a molotov. it is the only health item that can't be given to others Cola bottle can always be found inside of safe rooms, and during the finale of a campaign. They can also be found in first aid stations and in random places anywhere else throughout the campaign, though this is very rare. The survivors hold its like a molotov and when used it uses the same using animation as the Quick Revive soda bottle from CoD black ops Downfalls 1: can only be used once 2: can not be given to other survivors Achievements ﻿Full Health - 30G - heal a suvivor with a large aid kit ﻿More Field Medic - 30G - Heal 30 survivors with a large aid kit. Sweet Drink - 10G - heal yourself with a Cola Bottle Secondary/Temporary healing slot Mega Pain Pills :"''Mega Pills here!" :―The Survivors 'Mega Pain Pills '''will give the user 100 temporary points of health when taken. When carried by Survivors, it is held on the Survivor's right hip, probably on the belt. Mega Pain Pills can be given to teammates like pain pills by pressing the melee button. Since the health from Pain Pills is only temporary, it will slowly decrease over time, dropping one point every few seconds until all of the temporary health is gone. The Mega Pain Pills you take will restore your movement speed and stop you from limping for as long as your total health is above: (Or equal to) 40%. Since temporary health goes down one point every five seconds, the effects of Mega Pain Pills will last 7 minutes and 15 seconds, assuming no damage is taken. Keep in mind that taking damage when both permanent health and temporary health exist, permanent health will be taken first. If you have temporary health and your actual health drops below zero, your temporary health will continue dropping until it reaches 1%, where it will stay until you either heal or get incapacitated. Downfalls 1: When used on a survivor or self he/she can not use pain pills on that chapter but can use adrenaline shots 2: Only one can be found in a chapter 3: Only one chug of mega pills per chapter Giga Adrenaline Shot :"''Grabbin' a huge shot!" :―The Survivors An Giga Adrenaline Shot gives you a fifthy-second health and energy boost that lets you run faster, use items in half the time, and run through zombies without getting slowed down by their attacks. Usage Same as the Adrenaline shot except gives 50 temorary health instead of 25 and for 50 seconds move faster then 15 seconds. Downfalls 1: When used all infected and special will do twice mouch damage 2: also when used duration reduced everytime an Infected manages to hit you, down to a minimal of the original Adrenaline Shot duration. 3: When used the witch on any lower difficulties can kill a survivor in one hit Achievements More Pharm-Assist - 25G - give Mega Pain Pills to 20 survivors More Quick and The Dead - 30G - Revive 20 incapacitated Survivors while under the speed-boosting effects of adrenaline. Boost - 10G - give Giga Adrenaline Shot to 10 survivors ﻿ Category:Blog posts